


x o

by twoorangecookies



Series: you give me feelings that i adore [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoorangecookies/pseuds/twoorangecookies
Summary: Josie is enjoying an afternoon alone at the cafe when a beautiful girl mistakenly assumes she's her blind date.





	x o

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr series of Posie fluff, because we all need it. Follow me at 5ivebyfive for all of them.

prompt from [here](https://5ivebyfive.tumblr.com/post/184645611422/one-liner-prompts-1).

 

**“I knew you’d stand out in some way, but I didn’t expect for you to be this gorgeous.”**

Josie looked up from her book, sitting outside at the campus coffee shop, and she saw a gorgeous brunette standing over her with a mysterious little smirk on her lips and a hand on her hip. She had her dark hair in a short bob, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Josie’s mouth hung half open and she gaped at this girl. Was she really talking to Josie? Could she be talking to someone else? Josie looked over her shoulder and around the tables beside her, but no one else was there. She looked back at the girl, who looked like she was about to laugh.

“It’s me,” the girl said, rolling her eyes. “Penelope?”

Josie’s mouth moved wordlessly for a moment and she sat up straighter in her chair, her feet falling off the one next to her where they were propped. “I’m…sorry?” Was apparently the best she could come up with.

Penelope’s eyes narrowed and her smirk began to fade. “You’re…not Emily, are you?”

“No…not Emily,” Josie said, shaking her head. 

“Oh.” Penelope’s hand fell from her hip and she looked away. “Well, then this is awkward.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Penelope’s gaze found Josie again, and Josie couldn’t help but flounder under it. It was so intense, so…raw. 

“I don’t know?”

“Then don’t apologize,” Penelope said. She pulled out a chair and sat down. “Either I’ve been stood up or she’s trying to be more fashionably late than me.”

“Who would stand you up?” The words came out before Josie could stop them, and her hand raised to her lips quickly as she blushed. Penelope smiled.

“Someone clearly not worth my time.”

“Th-thank you, though.”

“For what?” Penelope still had that direct gaze on her, and Josie wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“You…you called me gorgeous.”

“Well…you are,” Penelope replied, slowly looking Josie over.

Josie cleared her throat. She wasn’t sure how long Penelope would be sitting there, but she wanted to take advantage of having the pretty girl’s attention. She had a feeling not everyone got it. “Did you not exchange pictures with her?”

“What? Oh, no.” Penelope rolled her eyes and sighed. “I  _actually_  let a friend set me up. I haven’t even texted her.”

“Oh,” Josie nodded. Her finger tapped her book, where she held her page, nervously. She wanted to continue the conversation, but she didn’t know how. It wasn’t that she couldn’t talk to pretty girls, it was just that…pretty girls didn’t usually talk to  _her._

“What’s your name?” 

“Josie.”

“What’s that short for?”

“Uh, Josette.”

“Pretty,” Penelope commented. She leaned back in her chair looking relaxed and like she planned to stay there for a bit. Josie wasn’t sure why. The entire thing was very odd.

“Why are you here alone, Josie?”

“It’s where I come to be by myself,” Josie answered. “My roommate is great, but sometimes I need a break.”

“Should I leave you alone?” Penelope raised a single, sleek brow, her lips curled up just slightly.

“No!” Josie didn’t mean to shout. Her cheeks went red again, and she could feel the flame in them, which was just embarrassing. “I mean…you don’t have to. Unless…you have somewhere to go.”

“Nowhere. I had expected to be busy through the night.” And the tease in Penelope’s tone tickled through Josie like a cyclone. 

“Oh.”

“Do you mind me calling you gorgeous?” Penelope had a gleam in her eyes that said she knew no one would mind her calling them that. Josie shook her head.

“It was, um, nice.”

“Nice?”

“Really nice?”

Penelope leaned over the table, propping her elbows on it, lacing her fingers, and resting her chin to them. “Tell me, JoJo, do you like Ethiopian food?”

“I don’t know,” Josie answered honestly. “I’ve never had it.”

“Would you like to?”

“Are you…asking me out?”

“Well, I had planned to take her there, and I can’t get the craving out of my head. And you…well, we’ve established that you’re gorgeous, so why not?”

Josie thought that over. She had a feeling Hope and Lizzie would give her a hard time if she agreed to go somewhere with some strange girl she just met, but Penelope was intriguing. And she was beautiful, and complimenting Josie. Plus, Lizzie said she never did anything fun, and this could be fun, right? This could be her wild little adventure. 

She smiled, biting the corner of her lip, and she nodded. “Okay.”

A cute, bright smile spread across Penelope’s lips and lit up her face. “Really? That was a total shot in the dark.”

“Yeah, really. As long as you promise you’re not an axe murderer. My sister and roommate  _would_ find you and kill you,” she warned. Protective didn’t begin to describe Lizzie and Hope.

“I’m not an axe murderer,” Penelope said with a roll of her eyes. Though that smile was still on her lips.

“Okay, good.” 

“Are you ready now?”

“Yeah,” Josie nodded. She found her bookmark and put it in her book and stood up. Penelope stood up as well and walked around the table to offer the crook of her arm. “Oh. Um…thank you.” Josie placed her hand in it and let Penelope lead her down the sidewalk.

–

Josie stood outside her dorm in the darkness away from the streetlamp, and Penelope stood in front of her and stared at her. Josie still felt flushed under that gaze, but she was getting more used to it after an afternoon and evening together.

Penelope took Josie’s hand and smiled a little crookedly at her. “Today was weird,” she commented.

“Yeah, it was.”

“But good.” Penelope took a step closer and Josie’s heart began to pound. Or at least, it began to pound harder.

“I had fun,” Josie said. “And the food was really good.”

“The company was better,” Penelope said smoothly. She interlocked their fingers as their hands swung lightly.

“You’re really cheesy,” Josie giggled.

Penelope grinned. “Runs in the family. Josie?”

“Yeah?”

“How crazy would it be to kiss someone you just met?”

Her heart fluttered. Josie licked her lips and met Penelope’s gaze. “Not too crazy.”

“I’d really like to kiss you.”

“I’d really like you to kiss me,” Josie answered, honestly.

Penelope was still grinning as she took one more step closer to Josie and leaned in to connect their lips. It was soft, and gentle, and not what Josie had been expecting from such a girl that didn’t seem to be those things at all. But Penelope surprised her. She moved her free hand to Josie’s cheek and held it as they kissed, lips moving together like they’d done it a hundred times before. Just as Josie settled into the rhythm, Penelope’s warm mouth opened to hers, and Josie’s followed. Their tongues met and Josie gripped Penelope’s hand tightly. How could it feel like kissing for the first time? How could it feel so different than any kiss she’d had before? The kiss deepened and their bodies pressed together. Josie was lost in it. Lost in the warmth, and buzz in her body, and the way Penelope had her feeling like she was flying. 

Penelope’s broke the kiss and rested her forehead to Josie’s, and they both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

“Wow,” Penelope whispered.

“Yeah…” Josie whispered back. Penelope’s hand stroked down Josie’s neck and rested there.

“Wanna do that again?”

“Please.”

Their lips met again, and they wasted no time with the gentleness and dove into a deep, searing kiss. Josie could feel a familiar burn low in her stomach and she groaned softly. Penelope sighed. It felt like they kissed forever, but when they finally did break again, they stared at one another. There was an intensity behind Penelope’s stare that sent shivers through Josie. No one had ever looked at her like that in her life.

“Meet me tomorrow?” Penelope whispered.

“Give me your phone.” 

Penelope did, and Josie entered her number in it. She handed it back. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Penelope said with a soft smile. “Goodnight, JoJo.”

Josie grinned. “Goodnight, Penelope.” She set a hand on Penelope’s shoulder and leaned in to gently kiss her cheek. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Thinking I was someone else.”

“Thank you for being there.”

Both had silly grins on their faces as Josie backed up towards the doors of her building. “Penelope?”

“Yeah?” Penelope hadn’t moved. She stood watching Josie go.

“Sweet dreams.”

And Josie turned and rushed into her building before she made a fool of herself and stood out there staring at Penelope forever. She was sure she could. She walked around the corner towards the elevators, aways from all the glass windows, and she squealed and jumped up and down. She couldn’t help herself. She’d had the best damn night of her life, all thanks to a beautiful girl named Penelope. 

Not long after she got back into her room, Hope asleep in her bed, Josie’s phone buzzed. She fished it out of her pocket and looked at the screen and she grinned at the text it displayed.

_You’re gorgeous and sweet, and I can’t wait to see you again. xo Penelope_

Josie fell onto her bed, still dressed, and she closed her eyes. The smile just wouldn’t leave her lips. “X O,” she whispered to herself. 


End file.
